


Clear as Water, Sharp as Glass, Light as Air

by babieken



Series: Nikinktober 2020 [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Barebacking, Bathtubs, Casual Sex, Choking, Fingering, Hickeys, Kinktober2020, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mirror Sex, Nikitober2020, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unbeta'd, and the mirror sex had auto selected into something else, car sex (mention), choking one had a typo, fucking with clothes on (mention), i was like ???? what the heck??, idk let me know it the comments if i missed something else, im so sorry i just realized two of the tags were wrong, the use of the word slut once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babieken/pseuds/babieken
Summary: Filth. That's it. That's the summary.
Relationships: Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Kim Wonshik | Ravi
Series: Nikinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954597
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Clear as Water, Sharp as Glass, Light as Air

**Author's Note:**

> Week 1.  
> Kinks: Choking, Mirror sex, Bath/Pool sex  
> Pairing: Sanghyuk x Wonshik
> 
> Happy Kinktober.

Wonshik stood in the middle of the spacious luxurious suite, courtesy of Sanghyuk who was in charge of their hotel reservation for the trip, arms crossed over his bare chest, his shoulders tense as he shifted his weight from one leg to another. He stared at the view of the city from the floor to ceiling window from the 83rd floor of the ridiculously expensive hotel in shanghai, everything looked micro-sized, it made his head dizzy before his eyes focused on his own reflection on the glass.

Before he could think too much about how stupid he felt for standing there like a stick he saw Sanghyuk walk out from the en suite, wearing only his boxers, like Wonshik himself, only he was wearing his skin comfortably, walking past Wonshik as he ran his long fingers through his dark chocolate hair. 

Wonshik yelped at the sudden sting on his butt as Sanghyuk slapped him on his way to the jacuzzi tub.

“Stop spacing out and get your ass in before the water gets cold,”

The words died in Wonshik’s mouth before he could correct the younger that the water wouldn’t get cold since it was circulating and continuously being warmed as it pumped into the tub as Sanghyuk stripped from the last piece of clothing and stepped into the tub, giving Wonshik a front-row view of his perfectly toned buttocks.

“I literally I just told you to stop spacing out,” the change in his tone was what finally pulled Wonshik out of his head, the same firm, imperative tone the younger used during practice when he was correcting their posture, or when certain hyungs were acting a certain type of way that he didn’t approve of.

“B..but you’re..” Wonshik stuttered, his eyes switching between looking at the pair of boxers laying at the foot of the jacuzzi and Sanghyuk’s face who was now looking at him with a raised brow.

“What?”

“You’re naked,” He breathed out, finally saying it without even stuttering.

“And?” Sanghyuk asked, his eyes going dark as he laid back, his arms resting lax on the edge of the tub on his sides.

Logically, Wonshik knew he was being ridiculous, they had seen each other while changing and showering throughout the years more than Wonshik could count and… and well, they had also messed around here and there. Nothing serious, nothing official, and certainly nothing worth talking about. Sometimes jerking each other off hurridly in the janitor's closet before a show (and sometimes after) to take the edge off, some good old fashion frotting in the dark of the rooms when they were too tired to do anything else and on rare occasions a blowjob maybe. They had fucked only twice. 

Once in Germany, they were together in a private booth of some strip club, the girl was blonde and petite, barely wearing anything but jewelry and she was a really talented dancer, Wonshik remembered being impressed by her control over her movements but what he remembers most from that night in the club was the way Sanghyuk was staring at him, the whole time, whether the girl was giving Wonshik a lap dance or Sanghyuk, the younger’s eyes stayed on him. They almost broke their hotel room door before they could insert the card in. Wonshik felt like he was going to explode if he had to wait for another second, the cab ride and the elevator were painful enough. After finally getting inside, Sanghyuk had pushed him to the door, no time to turn on the light or even taking their shoes off, he had fucked him against the door. Wonshik was certain that the whole floor heard his pathetic cries even with Sanghyuk having three fingers in his mouth.

And another time was when they were celebrating their win on some music show in a bar. Buzzing with the happiness for winning and the overly sweet drinks Hakyeon and Jaehwan kept ordering them all, Sanghyuk had dragged Wonshik out after eyeing him all night in one of the cars. Wonshik didn’t even know how he got the keys since they were with their manager. He didn’t want to think about Sanghyuk asking their manager for the keys and then him possibly seeing them leave together. But when Wonshik thought about how good it felt riding Sanghyuk in the back of the SUV in the dark alley where it was parked he suddenly didn’t care if anyone saw them.

“ _Wonshik!_ ”

Wonshik shivered, forcing his legs to carry him to the jacuzzi. Now he definitely wasn’t going to strip before getting in since he was half hard from recalling those memories. He took a deep breath, stepping into the tub carefully on the opposite side of the younger and praying that Sanghyuk wouldn’t comment on him not mirroring him in taking off his boxers.

“Take them off,” Wonshik’s ass hadn’t hit the bottom of the tub when Sanghyuk spoke in the same authoritative tone.

Well at least he was pretty much in now, the water would hopefully cover most of his erection. He sighed, pulling the now wet boxers as he sat down. It was definitely harder to pull them off now, his limbs being extra long and uncoordinated wasn’t helping either. When he finally managed to free them from his legs Sanghyuk grabbed him by the wrist, taking the boxers from him and throwing them behind him uncaringly with one hand and pulling Wonshik to his lap with the other hand that was still holding Wonshik’s wrist firmly.

“W..what are you doing?” Wonshik asked, his heart beating ten times faster than it should.

“Why are you suddenly acting like a virgin Wonshik?” the younger asked, his voice low but his tone almost playful as the corner of his mouth lifted to a wicked smirk.

“I’m..n..not?” Wonshik swore he didn’t want to sound that unsure and shaky but he couldn’t help it when Sanghyuk held his wrist so tight it felt like it was going to bruise and with the way Sanghyuk was looking at him, hooded dark eyes, wet lashes, his hair slicked back and his toned wet chest glowing under the soft light of the suite and, _fuck_ , his hard dick that just rubbed lightly over Wonshik’s underwater.

“I know you’re not, silly,” The younger chuckled, his voice dropping an octave. His free hand traveled down on Wonshik’s body, slipping between his cheeks. Wonshik twitched as a soft pad of Sanghyuk's finger started circling his hole. “I’ve been _here_ ,” he lightly pushed on the pucker.

“Have you forgotten?” Sanghyuk’s voice was almost threatening, daring Wonshik to say yes. Not that he would, even if he could.

He shook his head, not trusting his voice.

“That’s what I thought.”

And with that he was being pulled forward, his free arm slipping behind Sanghyuk's shoulder as the younger caught his lips in a filthy open-mouthed kiss. Both their mouths were already opening when they clashed together, tongues already lapping at each other's lips and licking into each other's mouth trying to taste every corner. It was wet and messy and so hot, their dicks trapped between their abdomens.

Wonshik didn’t know when he closed his eyes but they shot open as he felt a long finger breach his tightness. A throaty moan left his mouth, loud and shameless.

“That’s right,” Sanghyuk whispered hotly against his mouth, as he pushed another finger in, forcing another loud moan out of the older’s chest.

Wonshik was riding Sanghyuk’s fingers in no time, the third one joining the others not long after. Sanghyuk, the fucking tease, wouldn’t move his fingers, making Wonshisk do all the work as he went up and down on the long fingers, hands holding the edge of the tub behind Sanghyuk. The warm water helped soothe the ache that was starting to grow on Wonshik’s thighs but he was getting tired and desperate. He needed more.

“Dry up and go lay on the bed,” Sanghyuk suddenly ordered, pulling his fingers out and making Wonshik clench around nothing. 

Wonshik stood up quickly on shaky legs, grabbing a rolled towel from the other corner on the jacuzzi. Sanghyuk gave his butt another slap as he stepped out of the tub, on the same side he had a few minutes back. The pain going straight to Wonshik’s dick, making it twitch visibly. He toweled himself hastily and practically ran to the bed while Sanghyuk vanished into the bathroom.

As Wonshik crawled into the extra soft king-size bed he noticed that the headboard was basically a mirror, going to the ceiling and then on the ceiling going all the way to the corner of the opposite wall. _Fuck._

The reason Wonshik was so shy and antsy was because they had never done this in broad daylight or any light basically. It was always in the dark, with them only being able to make out the other’s silhouette. Now, in a lit, dimly but still lit, room and a mirror that covered half the wall and almost the whole ceiling, Wonshik didn’t know what to do with himself.

Wonshik remembered their first time, how the next day he could practically still feel the younger inside him, his dick burning hot and twitching against his walls as he came inside him and didn’t pull out for ages. He had to wear long hoodies for days because almost every time he sat down or anytime he saw Sanghyuk even in passing it would bring back the memory of the feeling and he would get hard in his pants.

Now he was going to have visuals added to all of that and he didn’t know how he’d survive after this. Sanghyuk had ruined him for good and there was nothing he could do about it. He thought about closing his eyes but he knew he couldn’t, when he knew he could look up and see their reflection bright and clear. He wouldn’t be able to resist looking.

Sanghyuk came back when Wonshik was still lost in thoughts, sitting on his heels near the edge of the bed.

“I thought I told you to lay on the bed,” Sanghyuk asked with a raised brow. He threw a small tube on the bed before crawling up.

Wonshik shook the thoughts away quickly and lied on his back in the center, his eyes landing on himself in the ceiling mirror but he looked away quickly. Instead, he watched Sanghyuk as he crawled on top of him at a glacial pace, making Wonshik mouth water at the sight. It was Wonshik’s first time seeing Sanghyuk’s dick fully hard and almost red and leaking in enough light to really see it. He almost couldn’t believe he had had it inside him before and it didn’t tear him in half.

His eyes shot up to lock with Sanghyuk’s when the younger’s face finally came in front of him only to find Sanghyuk staring at him with dark, almost predatory eyes before he lowered himself torturously slow on top Wonshik, so slow he was pretty much showing off. Wonshik mewled under him as their dicks rubbed against each other, his head throwing back. 

Sanghyuk saw that as his opportunity to leave open-mouthed kisses on his neck, switching between kissing and biting. Wonshik’s hands flew to the younger’s hair, soft and wet under his fingers as he pushed the brunet face harder into his neck. 

When Sanghyuk was satisfied with the hickeys he had definitely left on Wonshik’s throat he pulled back, sitting up on his heels between Wonshik’s thighs. He grabbed Wonshik’s legs by under his knees and pushed them to his chest.

“Hold them up for me,” he ordered.

“Okay…” Wonshik complied, grabbing his knees and hugging them to his chest. Sanghyuk shook his head and smirked. Pushing the knees farther from each other, as far as Wonshik’s flexibility allowed, leaving him more open and exposed than he had ever been his entire life.

Sanghyuk chuckled hoarsely, “Look at you. Holding yourself open for me like a desperate slut.”

Wonshik whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut but instead of closing his legs in embarrassment, he opened them wider. Sanghyuk chuckled again.

“Open your eyes. Watch yourself as I finger you open, preparing you for my cock.” another whine left the older’s mouth but he forced his eyes open as ordered, watching Sanghyuk coat three- four fingers generously with lube. His hole opened up for two of Sanghyuk’s fingers easily, making him grind down on the fingers, eyes locked on the spot where Sanghyuk’s fingers disappeared into this ass and reappeared again. The third finger slipped in fairly easy, he was already loose from the fingerings in the tub even tho he was generally looser there because of the water.

Wonshik arched his back as Sanghyuk slipped his pinky in beside the other three. He momentarily thought about having Sanghyuk’s whole hand inside him, but he didn’t get to dwell on the thought as the younger curled his fingers upwards, hitting his prostate sharp and precisely with every thrust. Wonshik was thankful for the tears that filled his eyes because they blurred his vision and saved him from having to watch his dick as it twitched and leaked shamelessly on his abs or how messy and desperate he probably looked with his blond hair sticking to his forehead and spit running down his chin or the way he was sweaty and wet and flushed all over.

“Hyukie… Sanghyuk _please_..” he begged, voice hoarse and his throat dry after the constant moaning and whimpering.

Sanghyuk’s fingers disappeared before his cock replaced them. You would think after all that prep Wonshik would be loose enough for the younger to easily slip inside but there was still a stretch and frankly, Wonshik was glad. He wanted to feel him all the way. He wanted to feel it for days.

“That’s it… you take me so well Wonshik, you have no fucking idea…” He cursed, his dick finally buried inside Wonshik.

“ _Please_ …” Wonshik was so fucking close and already and he needed Sanghyuk to fucking move.

Sanghyuk pulled Wonshik’s hands off his knees and guided them around his neck, then put Wonshiks legs on his shoulders before leaning back down and over him until he almost folded Wonshik in half.

The sound that left Wonshik’s throat was something between a moan and a stretched deep groan when Sanghyuk pulled back halfway and then pushed in forcefully. Sanghyuk took his time to build up a rhythm but when he started fucking into him in earnest Wonshik lost it. He Pulled the brunet down by the neck until their mouths met, you could barely call it a kiss as it was a mess of tongues and teeth and hot breath mixing together.

Wonshik was so close, just one touch on his dick and he would come spilling white between them but he needed one last push. After what felt like hours but was probably just a few minutes, Sanghyuk pulled back up again.

“Turn around,” there was a sense of urgency in Sanghyuk’s voice like he had lost some of that control and composure and was now as desperate and Wonshik was.

Wonshik turned and went on his hands and knees since Sanghyuk didn’t give him specifics and he didn’t want to risk accidentally coming if his dick touched the mattress. It was apparently the right decision because Sanghyuk was inside him the next second but there was suddenly a hand wrapped around his chest pulling him up until his back was flushed against the younger’s chest. The new angle did Wonders for Wonshik as Sanghyuk started moving again. with the new position, Sanghyuk picked up his pace, his previous rhythm lost. His other hand wrapped around Wonshik’s neck, making blood rush into his dick and his heart beat faster. 

“Take a deep breath,” the younger whispered against his ear, causing a shiver to run down Wonshik’s spine. 

He was halfway through his inhale when Sanghyuk’s grip on his neck tightened, cutting his airflow to half. Wonshik couldn’t tell how long it lasted but just as his eyes were about to roll back the grip loosened. He gasped like a fish out of water, feeling his body light up as oxygen rushed back in his veins. He was so close….

“Again,” this time Wonshik was more prepared, taking a quick inhale before Sanghyuk’s fingers tightened around his neck. He could hear his heartbeat louder in his head, along with the sharp thrusts of Sanghyuk’s hips against his ass. The younger quickened his pace, brutally hitting Wonshik’s prostate with every thrust as he groaned against the older’s ears. Sanghyuk was close too. Wonshik’s vision was going blurry when Sanghyuk’s hand disappeared completely, slipping down over Wonshik’s chest and his stomach until it got to his dick.

Wonshik didn’t know if he was coming before Sanghyuk grabbed his dick or after but it didn’t matter, because he was shaking against Sanghyuk’s chest and it was the best orgasm he’d had in his life. He could barely hear or see anything, he was just shuddering through his orgasm as Sanghyuk rode his own, coming hot and twitching inside Wonshik.

He was barely conscious as Sanghyuk carefully laid him down on the bed and cleaned him up before pulling the covers over them. Wonshik snuggled back into Sanghyuk's chest. He smiled to himself as the younger draped his arm over his middle and pulled him closer. A thought distantly crossed Wonshik’s mind, that he’s going to wake up to a naked Sanghyuk beside him with Sunlight lighting the whole place up. He made a mental note to thank Sanghyuk for taking care of him in the morning. With breakfast and blowjob. Not necessarily in that order.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I blacked out and this happened. yeah.
> 
> kudos and comments are loved, appreciated, reread, cried over, etc <3  
> I'm recently more active on [Tumblr](https://babieken.tumblr.com)  
> so, yeah.  
> Also more info about the Nikinktober in the series description.  
> 


End file.
